


Serenade

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [18]
Category: Before We Go (2014)
Genre: F/M, Music, New York City, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Subways, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Nick Vaughan is only happy to serenade on the Subway.
Relationships: Nick Vaughan/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'serenade'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Nick Vaughan immediately to sprung to mind with this prompt and as much as I'd like to experience his accurate fingering, I wanted to write something sweet of an almost similar experience I had on the Paris Metro to a busker who played Isn't She Lovely? This pairs nicely with the last drabble I wrote for Nick in this series, but both can be read alone, too.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Romance isn’t in front of you. Intimacy, perhaps. Love. True love, not the kind that movies would have you believe, but the kind that real life deals in. Warmth in the arm he drapes around her shoulders. Patience in the way she reminds him how many stops to their destination. True love, even in the moments that aren’t marked by smiles. How lucky you are to find yourself in their company again. Nick thinks so, too.

“Soulmates.”

“Soulmates.”

The word is whispered like poetry. Beauty only a city like New York is capable of. Magic and wonder dance in the subway carriage with you tonight. And it deserves a serenade. 

Glancing at Nick, it takes a moment before you capture his attention. His own set on the old couple, a wishful dreaminess in his eyes you need a moment to appreciate. It’s a wordless exchange, but he understands you immediately. Trumpet carefully pulled free of its case and it’s at home in his hands.

_ Isn’t she lovely? Isn’t she wonderful? Isn’t she precious? _

And though it’s one of your favourites, nothing could ever compare to the smiles that beam across from you. Eyes swirl with fond memories. Lips mouth the words under a breath. Faces awash with a glow of true love. The perfect serenade for the perfect couple. Their parting words set your heart aflutter and the rosiest blush on Nick’s whiskery cheeks.

“I hope one day you get to play that for your own kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
